A Heart To Remember
by coldcrafter
Summary: (Summary to Healing Hearts) It's been a year since Jasmine left and Mitch still hasn't moved on, but when he meets a strange new girl will he move on? Or will the lies stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Jazz's POV

The wind tugs at my hair and dress. The sun glistens off the water. I stare down at the water. I want to jump in and stay there.

My life was perfect. On the outside. On the outside, I was happy. The inside was another story. Depressed. Anorexic. Cutter. Damaged.

I let out one long sigh. There's a point when lies become so intertwined, that you don't know what's the truth. Of course my case was a little different. I was repeating lies told to me, thinking they were true.

I barely hear the footsteps on the dock, coming up behind me.

"I know what you're thinking," Eli's voice says behind me. "I've been in your place."

He's dressed in the usual all black. Could Eli really been thinking the same thing as me at one point? To drown?

"Why did you want to?" I ask him.

He stares down into the depths below. "I felt unwanted. What about you?"

I take moment to think. Why was I here? Why was I thinking like this? "He's coming here."

"Who?"

"It's a long story." I don't start from the beginning. No, I start in the middle when I met him for the second time.

Mitch's POV

After Jazz left, everyone went their own separate ways. Ty and Yuki moved to Arizona. Jerome moved to New Jersey. Chris and Jason moved to Texas. Adam moved to Vancouver. I went to Montreal.

I spent my time making videos and doing the odd job for my uncle's construction company. Take today for example, I was supposed to help the painter, who still hadn't arrived. I wonder around the empty house. All the walls are white from the primer. It's weird how a place so empty can still bring back memories. Then again that was normal for me. Everything reminded me of Jazz. Even if it had nothing to do with her, I somehow linked it back to her.

I hear a knock at the door. I open to reveal the painter. I don't know what I expected. Maybe an old Italian man? All I know is that I wasn't expecting a girl around my age.

She had blonde hair with the tips dyed purple, blue and pink. She had dazzling green eyes and a cheerful smile. She has a nose piercing, and multiple ear piercings. She wears a paint splattered t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. Her purple beanie is spotless. In her one hand she carries a longboard.

"Oh! You must be Mitch!" She says with a flicker of excitement. I had one word on my mind. Jazz. She had the same eyes and smile. Apart from the hair and piercings, they looked identical. It's not her though, because she says, "I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Taylor," I say with a smile, even though I'm shattered that it's not her.

She sets down her longboard and pulls off her beanie. She takes an elastic off her wrist and uses it to tie back her hair. That's when I see it. A white scar, following along her jaw. It's her. I'm positive.

"Shall we?" She asks, holding up a paint can and two brushes. She leads me to the master bedroom and asks me to open the can while she grabs rollers.

She paints up high, near the ceiling, while I paint down low, near the floor.

"So how long have you lived in Montreal?" She asks.

"Close to a year, you?"

"I'm only here for a few months. I'm actually from Toronto. I'm just here for work before school starts."

"Oh, your going to the college?" She nods. "I'm starting in September."

"Cool, maybe I'll see you around!" She says. "Where did you live before?"

"B.C. Im from a small city named Penticton."

"No way! Me too! What school did you go to?"

"Penticton Secondary, you?" In response she smiles brightly.

"PSS, same as you. You know I think I actually remember you from somewhere."

"Hmm weird. I don't remember any Taylor's, I did know a girl that looked a lot like you though."

"Weird. What was her name?"

"Jazz," I say with a sting. I can't believe this girl. Looks like Jazz, is from Penticton, even has the same scar. I glance up at her. I spot a tattoo that reads, "Viva," as in Viva la Vida. I swear if she's into Coldplay...

That's when I notice she's painting with her left hand. Jazz was left handed...

*Time Skip*

I was just about to record some hunger games with Jerome. We where chatting a bit over Skype first.

"How was work?" He asks me.

"Good, I guess. I think I found Jazz," I find myself saying.

Jerome sighs, "Mitch, you need to move on. All you've been thinking about is Jasmine."

"No I swear it was her! She's from Penticton, she has green eyes, she's left handed, she's into Coldplay and she even had the scar!"

"Mitch I think your imagining things. Jazz is long gone."

I sigh. Maybe I was just imagining things. I mean wouldn't she have attacked different if it really was her? What about that flicker of excitement when she saw you? Could it really be her? Could she just be acting weird?

"Hey, Adam is online. Why don't we play with him?" Jerome asks.

"Ok, add him to the call," I reply.

"Hey guys," his voice says. His picture adjusts and I can see how tired he looks. "What you guys up to?"

"We were just talking about the girl Mitch met and now were going to WIN DA HUNGER DEANS!"

"Ohhh Mitch met a giiirrrll," Adam teases.

I roll my eyes, "Its nothing like that. I was just saying how much she reminds me of Jazz."

"Really? What's she like?" Adam asks.

"Green eyes (coldplay reference), blonde hair, multiple piercings, she went to PSS, left handed, into Coldplay, from Toronto, AND she has the scar."

"Wait. Did you say blonde hair?" I nod. "And she's from Toronto?" I nod again. "Sorry guys can't record. Gotta look for plane tickets," with that, he leaves the call.

"What was that all about?" Jerome asks.

I shrug, "I dunno. Are you still planing to come to Montreal next week?"

"Yup."

A/N: who is this Taylor? What does Adam know? Why am I asking questions? I don't know... PEACE! P.s. I have another story planned. Thinking it might be a collab... Anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 2: Taylor or Jazz

Hi guys! I see some of you are trying to guess the plot, well guess what? You'll never figure it! It's so complex that it will blow your minds!

ON WITH AVOCADOS!

Mitch's POV

Taylor and I were getting closer everyday. I told her about Jazz, or I guess, herself. She told me little stories about her and her brother, which convinced me even more that she was Jazz. It turned out that Taylor was staying only a few houses down from mine.

We were walking home one day, when I spotted someone standing in my front yard. I glance over at Taylor, and see that flicker of excitement again.

"Mitch! It's about time!" Adam yelled.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

He thinks for a moment, "Two or three hours."

"My god Adam. Anyways this is Taylor," I introduce. "Taylor this is Adam."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor says.

I'm expecting Adam to say the same thing, but instead he says, "You mean Jasmine?"

"No, he means Taylor," she says awkwardly.

"Pretty sure he means Jasmine," Adam says pressing on.

"No, I mean Taylor," I throw in.

"You even said she was Jazz!" Adam yells.

"I'm going to go now... See ya tomorrow Mitch," she says, slowly backing away. She turns and gets on her longboard.

I shoot Adam a look, "What?!"

"You know what," I reply.

"You said she was Jasmine! I'm positive it's her! I even have proof!"

I give him a confused look. In turn he pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. It was his letter. He hands it to me to read.

"You said this Taylor is from Toronto, right? Jazz says she was going to Toronto, where her brother lives."

"If it was Jazz don't you think she would have attacked differently? Maybe excited? Maybe she would run away crying! Who knows? All I know is that she wouldn't act completely normal around us," I knew how Adam felt, thinking it was Jazz, but there's no way she would act like any other normal person. I could still hope though...

"She did look excited! When she saw me, she light up. Maybe it's her, but she's acting like she never met us before," he seems convinced it's her, just like me.

I sigh, "Come on, let's go inside."

Taylor's POV

I started long-boarding away. I could still hear them talking. I glance over my shoulder and notice both of them aren't looking. I spot myself, grab my board and run in between two houses to the back alley. I look around for a moment until I see a RV parked in the back of one of the houses. I climb up the ladder on the back and onto its roof. From the roof I pull myself up onto the house roof. I leave my board here and start jumping from roof to roof until I reach Mitch's. That's the upside to cookie-cutter houses, there wasn't much space between them.

"You said this Taylor is from Toronto, right? Jazz says she was going to Toronto, where her brother lives," I hear Adam says.

'Why do they think I'm this Jazz?' Mitch said we were a lot alike, but we couldn't be that much alike, right? Whoever this Jazz was, she was one lucky girl. I mean she dated BajanCanadian and is friends with Sky! Maybe if I acted like I was Jazz... No, that's a bad plan. What if Mitch didn't want to get back with Jazz anyway? He told me a bit about him and this Jasmine, but he never said anything about her leaving or them breaking up.

"Come on, let's go inside," I hear Mitch say.

I sit on his roof for roughly two hours. I hear a car pull up. I peek over the edge of the roof. A boy, about my age, gets out of a cab. 'Oh my god, is that Jerome?' I inch closer to the edge, trying to get a better look. He stands at the front door, waiting. Then he looks up, right at me.

I shriek and fall off the roof. I get up as quick as I can and run.

Mitch's POV

I hear the door bell ring followed by... a scream? I open the door to find Jerome, looking up at the roof and then at the ground. He looks confused.

"JAYROME!" I hear Adam yell, from behind me.

"HEY BIGGUMS!" Jerome finally yells.

"What was that all about?" I ask, referring to the scream and Jerome looking up and down.

"Uh.. Well... I don't know..."

After an awkward moment of silence, Jerome asks, "So where's this 'Jazz' I've been hearing about?"

"Her name is Taylor," I state.

"Jasmine, Taylor, either work. I'm just looking for a lady Bacca."

"She's not hairy enough!" Adam yells from the couch. "And I don't know how she feels about Parmesan!"

The three of us all laugh.

"Anyways Mitch, I wanna meet her! Invite her over!"

"Uh... No," I had a feeling she wouldn't want to talk to Adam again.

"Aw come on Mitch, have some balls. Just send her a text!" Jerome pleads. I pull out my phone and send her number to him.

"You text her," I reply.

He shrugs and starts texting.

"Have you heard from Ty and Jason lately?" I ask Adam.

"No, not apart from recording," Adam says. "Why don't you check to see if they're Skype?"

I shrug and log on to Skype. I see notice they're both on, along with Christina and Yuki. I send Jason a quick message, asking if they're recording, then I send an invite. The four of them join.

"Hey guys," I greet them.

"Hello!" Yuki says in a cheery voice.

"Is that Adam and Jerome in the background?" Jason asks.

"Yup," I answer, then I turn to Dumb and Dumber, "Guys come here!"

"Hey guys," Adam says walking up behind me.

"Hey," Ty says. "What's new with you guys?"

The doorbell rings and Jerome hollers, "I'LL GET IT!"

Taylor's POV

Jerome opens the door, "Hi, you must be Taylor."

"Yup, your Jerome right?" I ask. He nods.

"Come on in," he says stepping to the side. I honestly have no idea why I came her. Jerome had texted me and invited me over, but I don't why I decided to come.

Mitch and Adam are crowded in front of a computer, talking. Then I hear four voices asks, "Jazz?"

Mitch and Adam turn around and look at me.

"Oh this is Taylor. We work together," Mitch says turning back to the screen.

That's when I see who the four voices belonged to. Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, CobaltShadowPkmn and SIYR4LYFE. I feel excitement bubble up, but I suppress it. Can't let them know who I am.

Sorry it's short, but come on! I had to ruin your life with a cliffhanger eventually! Pretty sure that's all I got. As always leave a review and stoof.

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: Weddings

Remember how I said I was going to confuse the poop out of you? Well get ready, I'm just about to change your predictions for the story, again.

ON WITH IT

Taylor's POV

I can't let them know who I am. I can't let them know I'm a fan. Then all they would see me as is a silly little fangirl.

"Taylor? She looks a lot like Jazz," Christina says.

"I get that a lot," I say with a metric shit ton of attitude.

"What's new with you guys?" Jerome asks.

Yuki and Christina both smile brightly, while the two boys roll their eyes like it's no big deal. Then the two girls hold up their hand. You can just make out the diamond rings they both wear.

"What am I looking at?" Adam asks.

"Rings! Wedding rings!" Yuki tells him.

"Oh your getting married," Jerome clues. "Who you guys marrying?"

"Seriously Jerome? Have you not noticed that I've been dating Jason for over a year and same with Ty and Yuki?" Christina asks.

"It's not my fault I'm colour blind!" Jerome says, causing everyone to laugh.

"Whens the wedding? Or weddings I guess," Mitch asks.

"April 14th for us," Jason says.

"March somethingth," Ty says.

"Seriously Ty?" Yuki yells. "It's February 14th! It's on Valentines!"

"Eh closes enough," Ty responds.

"One question," Jerome says. "Can I bring a date?"

"Oh Jerome has got a date," Christina teases.

"Who is she?" Yuki asks.

"Taylor."

I takes a moment for me to clue in. "Wait, what?!"

"Told ya she didn't like Parmesan," Adam mumbles.

"What?" I ask again. "I'm so confused."

"That's what you get for hanging with Team Crafted," Ty says.

Did they just admit they were Team Crafted? Should I act like I don't know who they are? Should I tell them I'm a sub? Do I just ignore it? I ignore it.

*Time Skip*

I was on my way home. I forgot about my longboard that was still sitting on someone's roof. The worst part was that the RV was gone. That meant I had no way up and I don't remember which house. I rush to get back to my house, don't want to jumping on roofs in the middle of the night.

I walk out onto my balcony and use the railing to climb onto the roof. I run along the roof tops. I pass over Mitch's and finally I reach the one that has a longboard sitting on it. I pick it up and start heading back. I pass Mitch's house, but I stop.

"Taylor?" A voice asks.

I freeze and turn around. Jerome was standing in Mitch's balcony.

"What are you doing on the roof?" He asks.

"I... uh... Forgot this," I say holding up my board.

"Were you the girl from earlier?" He asks.

"You mean the one that fell off the roof? Ya that was me."

"What were you doing?"

"I was spying on Mitch and Adam."

"Why?" He asks as he climbs onto the roof with me.

"Because everyone thinks I'm Jazz!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asks.

"I don't know! I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing!"

"Being Jazz is a good thing. Well sometimes... We all miss Jazz, so if you are actually Jazz, I suggest you tell us."

"I'M NOT JAZZ!" I scream at him.

*Time Skip* Mitch's POV

The next day at work I'm tempted to ask Taylor why she was excited when she first saw us, but I get my answer before I can ask.

"I've heard quite a bit about this Jazz, but tell me who is this BajanCanadian?" She was a fan. That's why she was excited. Who knows maybe she's an uber crazy fangirl that replicated Jazz's scar from the v-log we recorded together. If she went that far, then wouldn't she try acting like she was Jazz? My bacon, this is confusing. Was she Jasmine? Was she a crazy fangirl? Was she a nobody? Was this all a coincidence? There was always one thing that went against an answer to who she was.

Sorry it's short but I already posted a chapter today. I forgot to thank you guys for 100 reviews and 6000 views. Thanks a million! Love you all! (No homo...) PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4: Party Number Two

Heyo I'm gonna reply to all yo reviews! No matter if they were posted on the first chapter or the latest one, I'm replying!

AlexandriCP: (both reviews) I wouldn't even bother trying to guess the plot if I was you...

ButterShapedToNarwhals: Thanks :)

DeadTuber: (both reviews) thanks a million you amazing dead person you! (I have no idea what that's all about...)

YoshiBoshi123: Thank you :) :) :) (I should really stop with the smiley faces...)

DaFlint:(both) you'll see why it's "complex" it's not all that confusing, it just messes with ya :)

Yuki: like I said in my other story, I feel sorry for you every time you login XD dat English dough

: muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

TheRainyAsian: your going to hate me for this... But more plot twists are to come!

kgg10: keewwwllll brrrroooo

Guest: I'm sorry but I cannot lie...

ruffman8890: I used Jonathan in the last story! For like a very short scene... Thanks though! :)

(New story: Famous Love (collab))

ON WITH IT!

Jazz's POV

Why was I so nervous about seeing him again? Would he be mad? Would he be happy? There's only one way to figure out and that moment had just approached.

Eli was still standing with me on the edge of the dock. I was only part way through my story, when we heard the soft pad of foot steps on the wooden dock. I take a quick glance over my shoulder and then a second.

It was him.

Mitch's POV

Taylor and I were on our way home. I was just about to walk towards my front door, when I stopped.

"Oh, I'm not going to be here next weekend," I tell her.

"That's ok. I'm gone next week too," she replies.

"Ok, cool. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Next weekend was PAX. After Jazz left, I used to dream about meeting her at a convention. I would be signing t-shirts and pictures and she would come to the front of the line and say, "I'm back," with a smile.

"HEY BIGGUMS!" I'm greeted by Jerome as I walk through the front door. "How was work?"

"Boring as usual," I mutter.

"Did you ask out Taylor?" He asks with a grin.

"What? No, we're just friends."

"Weird. You and Jazz were 'just friends' and next thing you know your making out at a party."

I hated it when people brought up Jazz. It created an ache inside me. Of course Taylor was a constant reminder of Jasmine, but that was different. It was like Jazz was still in my life. That she was still with me. 'Why couldn't I just forgive her?' Seeing Taylor was a reminder of how much I love Jazz. That I should never give up looking for her.

Jerome must of guessed my dread at her name because he says, "Look Mitch, I know how much Jazz meant to you, but it's time to move on. Taylor is like an exact copy of her, why don't you give her a shot?"

I'll admit I may have a small crush on Taylor. She had the scar that drew me to Jazz in the first place. They had the same laugh and smile. They were both beautiful. What if Jazz came back and I had moved on? What would happen then? Would I end up like her, torn between two people?

"That was different. We were at a party, with a load of stupid teenagers," I tell Jerome.

"Good thing there's a party tonight, with a load of stupid teenagers," he says.

"Wait, what?"

"I may have invited a few people over..."

"Jerome..."

"Okay maybe a little more then a few, but don't worry! Adam and I have got it covered! I even invited Taylor for you."

"Oh god, Jerome."

*Time Skip*

Mat and Rob were the first to show up, followed by Taylor. Then it was a load of people I have talked to maybe once.

I was talking to Rob and Mat.

"Who's she?" Mat asks nodding at Taylor.

"That's Taylor, we work together," I tell him.

"She's hot," Rob says.

I roll my eyes and call Taylor over.

"Taylor, this is Mat and Rob. Mat, Rob, this is Taylor," I introduce.

"Nice to meet you," the three say, at the same time.

"Hey Mitch, can I grab you a drink?" Taylor asks.

"Oh um, sure. Just a beer. Thanks."

She was wearing a black dress that looked like it could have been painted on. It make to mid-thigh and was low cut. On her right shoulder I can make out a heart shaped tattoo. It looks like it had a name written on it, but I can't make it out.

Taylor's POV

I wobbled on my high heels as I made my way to the cooler that held all the drinks. Jerome was standing in the kitchen pouring shots.

"Hey Taylor, enjoying the party?" He asks.

"Ya, does Mitch throw parties like this all the time?" I ask him.

"No, this was Adam and I. Care for a shot?"

I think for a moment. I've never tried shots before. "Sure."

Mitch's POV

It couldn't take that long to grab a beer, could it? I spot Taylor swaying back and forth, coming towards me.

"Sssorry, I had a couppple ssshhotsss witttthhh Jerrromme," she slurs.

She stumbles towards me and hands me a beer. She trips and I use my ninja reflexes to catch her. She breaks into a fit of giggles. I let out an exasperated sigh. I grab her wrist and drag her towards Jerome. Normally, he would be equally as drunk, but he only looks a bit tipsy.

"Hey biggums! Care for some shots?" He asks.

I pull Taylor into his view and he goes, "Oh, I can explain."

"Why did you get her drunk?" I ask him.

"'Cause she's like Jazz! She doesn't do normal stupid teenager stuff, plus everyone's more fun with a couple of drinks!"

"Yes, cause Jazz would get a tattoo right?" I ask him, holding up Taylor's wrist. He looks at it, then at me. Shocked. That's what he looks like. Shocked. For a moment I'm confused. 'What's so shocking about a tattoo?' That's when I look for myself.

The tattoo covers up scars. Dozens of scars line her wrist. Cutter. Jazz was a cutter. Could Taylor be one also?

I can't take it anymore. "Take her home," I tell Jerome.

He shrugs and grabs her arm. He leads her through the crowd and out the door.

*Time Skip*

Jerome has been gone for half an hour. It's only a five minute walk to her house. Finally I decide to phone him.

"Jerome where are you?!" I ask, when he answers.

"Um, there was a problem..."

'Were they-?'

"We're at the hospital," he continues.

"What happened?" I ask with dread.

"Well you know how they say don't drink and drive? Well you shouldn't drive when drunk people are walking around either."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, but Taylor's not..."

'Oh no...' "I'll be right there."

I hang up and grab my car keys. As a second thought I search out Adam.

"I'm going to step out, you're in charge."

With out giving him a chance to reply, I head to the hospital.

CLIFFHANGER! Anyways who's confused? Do you think Taylor is Jazz? Who did Jazz see on the dock? I don't know... Actually I do. In case you didn't notice, Taylor and Jazz are different POVs, meaning they're different people. Anypoop, I think this is going to be about ten chapters long. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5- Finale

I believe last chapter I said it was going to be 10 chapters long, well that's a lie. I'm going to make it two short stories. I'm also going to write a one-shot at the very end.

Reply to Reviews: (only some)

DaFlint: That's what I'm trying to tell people!

Guest: Like I said, I can't make any promises, you'll just have to read and find out

Everyone else: thank you for your reviews :)

I just want to clarify that Jazz is not Taylor and Taylor isn't Jazz.

ON WITH IT!

Jazz's POV

It was him. It was really him. He holds out his arms, waiting for me to run into them. I don't run into his open arms, instead I just stand there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe it. I had been standing on this dock for the past hour, planning what I would do, but there I stand just gawking at him. I take a step towards him and my knee buckles. I want to run, but I also want to seem mature and walk calmly towards him. I take a few steps towards him, I walk faster and faster, until I break out into a run. I jump into his warm embrace.

"Hey Jazz," he whispers. Tears escape. He was here. He was really here.

I gaze up, into his chocolate eyes. "I missed you, Preston."

Taylor's POV

Everything seems so vibrant, like a dream. My best friend sits beside me. Her short, curly, brown hair looks darker then usual and her green eyes seem brighter. Her smile is from ear to ear. I have no idea what we're talking about, but both of us are laughing.

Then the scene swirls around me. The colours blur as they 's a flash of lights, a screech of brakes and a jolt from impact. I'm being thrown around by an invisible force. Then blackness.

Then white. A distant voice says the haunting words, "She is the only survivor."

Now everything is grey. The floor, the walls, the children. They all seem grey and gloomy.

Two words echo through my mind. The same two words that have haunted me for the past year. My legs march robotically into the grey kitchen. My hands fumble around in a drawer and pull out a knife. I crouch behind a counter and point the blade towards my stomach. 'No longer the only one.' I take a deep breath as I press the knife into my skin. 'I am not the only survivor.'

Out of nowhere a pair of hands pry the knife from my fingers. I look up to see a boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes. I'm afraid he is going to make fun of me or tell someone what I was trying to do, instead he places the knife in the empty skin.

"What's your name?" He asks.

I don't want to say Taylor. It's my name, but I can't stand to hear it. It brings back too many memories, good and bad. He raises his eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

"Jasmine."

Then everything flakes away. I feel everything at once. Warm lips against mine, a pair of arms around me, a blow to the nose, a cold chain against my collarbone, heartbreak, pain shooting up my leg, the tip of a knife, and a hand, hitting my cheek.

My eyes snap open. I'm in a hospital bed. Mitch sits in a chair beside me. He holds onto my hand and is leaning against the mattress, sleeping. For some reason I don't have the slightest bit of worry, considering I just woke up in a hospital. There's only one thing I can think of.

Mitch moans and begins to stir. Panic fills me. 'Do I tell him? Do I keep it secret?' He slowly sits up straight. I snap my eyes shut and pretend I'm asleep.

"I miss you Jazz," he whispers and then leaves.

I peek through one eye, making sure he's gone. I caused Mitch so much pain without knowing it. I can't believe I could forget all the things I've been through. I mean most people don't forget that your parents are dead, or that you dated someone. Then again, I'm not most people. Most people don't wake up in a hospital bed for a third time.

*Time Skip*

I was able to leave the hospital after a few quick tests. Millions of thoughts swarm me. What was I going to do about Mitch? Do I tell him? There was only one way to figure this out, by cutting my problems away.

My hand trembles as it clutches onto the knife handle. I lift up my shirt, just enough to expose my ribs. I start with three cuts, then three more, then I just keep cutting not worrying about how many cuts I make. 'You can't face your problems with a knife. It needs to be a fair fight. Your the only one who can face them. That's not true. I have friends. Let's make this a 2 v. 1 fight.'

I walk out onto the balcony. A cool breeze plays with my hair. I climb onto the roof and begin running along the rooftops, not worrying about falling. I stop on the roof next to Mitch's, and there he is. Right where I thought he would be.

"Jerome?" I ask.

"Your ok!" He exclaims.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Jazz."

The End of A Heart To Remember

Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *cough cough* ha ha *cough* ha *dies*

See? Taylor is not Jazz. Taylor is Taylor, but she WAS Jazz. I could have made this a lot more simple, but the first review I got guess my plot. Anypoop, this is the short story. Next one will be called A Devious Heart. PEACE!

Btw there's a poll on my profile, go check it out :P


	6. Chapter 6: Sequel is Out

Hey guys Devious Hearts is out! Go check it out! It explains what happened in this story and Jazz/Taylor and Mitch get back together! After I'm going to write a one-shot epilogue type thing :P there's also the poll that's on my profile. It's for which story I'll do after this. I'm still working on the collabs I'm doing. (Famous Love and Fallen Kingdom Retold)

The first story (Healing Hearts) has over 7000 views! Thank you guys soooo much! I'm going to go back through that story and edit it. I'll take out my authors notes and correct all the mistakes! Hopefully I'll make that story better, add more detail, make it longer. Anypoop, thanks for reading and check out the sequel to this sequel! PEACE!


End file.
